Kurai Jack Jade
This character is the property of KuraiJack. Appearance Kurai has a average build with a slightly muscular frame. His build makes him more suited to speed but he has got a decent amount of strength thanks to intense training. His eyes are like empty purple jewels that glisten in the sunlight and his har is as soft as a cats fur coat. He wears a torn lightweight dark blue poncho like cloak that allows him to hide the movements of his arms in battle and lightweight Oxford blue long-sleeved shirt and black trousers. He has small boots that absorb the impact of a large fall. On his forearms he has black armor for protection. He has two black sword sheaths on the right side of his waist Weapons & abilities He has above average reflexes due to his training with Master and was taught by his mother how to be a skilled swordsman at a young age. His unique weapon is a pair of ōdachi blades called the Ghost blades. They were a present from his mother for his studies, but were destroyed during the Grimms attack. He afterwards reformed the blades from their broken pieces and made them even stronger. Kurai can predict his enemies movements quite well due to his training. He can find a opponents rhythm and dodge their moves. He prefers to let his opponents attack first, but this is mainly so that he can launch a counter attack more easily. Kurai learned how to use a fighting style called Five-to-One from his mother, specificly Staring tiger, Roaring lion, Soaring eagle, Idle turtle and a variation of the fighting style similar to Eskrima made by his mother called Jade Mantis. Personality He is an extremely calm and composed individual due to Master training him to bottle his emotions of anger and revenge, allowing him to remain a enigma to both enemies and allies alike. As a result, not much is known of his true personality by anyone who he met after joining Master, although the has show some traits through his actions, such as a strong sense of justice, respect for his men, a strong dislike for those who look down on the fauna, an intense dislike to lose, fiercely dedicated and, borderline obsessive in accomplishing his goals. He is good friends with Gretel, Maki, Laelia and Hansel, though he and Hansel have a bit of a rivalry when they train together. He has a lot of respect for Master and owes him his life, though Master treats him the same as all his other students. Backstory He was born in the town of Tenth, which was inhabited by people who came form a long line of powerful hunters. His mother Mulan Jade, was one of the towns greatest hunters and often competed in the towns weapons contests. He would often cook for her when she returned from the contests. Mulan trained him to be a skilled swordsman and techniques for combat. After a while she met a book author named "Goldstein" Melira and decided to become a author so she could spend more time with her son. Due to the people of Tenth viewing faunus as equals Kurai was able to become good friends with a number of them. He couldn't understand why some people would treat faunii so badly. He decided to go and study abroad for a while, his mother gave him two blades for his studies. But one day he saw some of his classmates about to attack a group of defenseless faunus when nobody was looking. He defeated them in battle. Unfortunatly, one of the bullies was the son of a political official who took Kurai to court for his sons injuries. The judge then gave Kurai a choice. He could either pay a fine or be banned from public combat schools. Not wanting to put his family in any debt, he choose the latter. Having no where to go, he decided to head back home. But when he arrived, he saw a large hoard of Grimm attacking, his mother was destroying most of the Grimm that approached the people who were trying to escape. He decided to try to lure the Grimm away from them, but just when it looked like they were about to win a masked man attacked Mulan from behind, With all the noise around her, she never saw it coming. Out of rage Kurai charged towards the man, but he grabbed Kurai by the neck and threw him into one of the buildings. When Kurai regained consciousness, everything, everyone, was gone, His own home, now in ruins. Then a man in a black robe approached him and offered him training alongside a number of other skilled men and women to become a powerful warrior like his mother was. Kurai agreed and used his brocken blades to create the Ghost blades. He was then taken to one of the many hidden bases built by his new teacher, one who called himself Master, and grew in speed, strength, and skill. The training schedule was mostly virtual training and missions. Through this rigorous training he earned the respect and loyalty of his fellow 'classmates' and seniors. He befriended two people who were also under Masters command, Laelia and Gretel. He helped them with there training and they created a combat robot called Hansel. Gretel loved their creation and treated Hansel like he was her brother. But after a while Gretel grew suspicious as to what Master was planning as his training lessons were more focused battling hunters instead of creatures of the Grimm and left his organization. She tried to convince Kurai and Laelia to leave also, but Kurai felt that he owed Master his life and Laelia wanted to continue her training to please her mother. They then said farewell. As a goodbye gift they gave each other friendship bracelets. A while after Gretel left, Laelia got bored of chasing weak criminals and wanted to test her skills against the strongest opponents she could find. Kurai noticed this and let her leave the organization pretending that she went missing. He and his men now roam through cities, using his new skills as a renegade, catching criminals and hunting the man who took all that he loved away from him. He later became friends with a student at Beacon called Maki and offered to help her train seeing that they were much alike. Then he decided to help out more students in case Gretels suspicions about Master were true, and promised Gretel that if she helped him find and defeat Mask that he would leave Master. During one of his trips to the ruins of Tenth, he met Melira who came to pay her respects. He then gave her a book. The last one his mother had ever written. It had two copies, one for Kurai and one for Melira. Notes and trivia * Kurais theme song is Green day-boulevard of broken dreams (clean). * His battle theme song is'' ''Little blue boX-Eternal. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Masters realm Category:Accepted Character